xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Blow at High Dough
A group of mutants is suspected of scamming casinos all over the world, starting about seven months ago. Estimates range from a team of as few as two to as many as a half-dozen. The CIA's largest concern is that these mutants are using the money they win to fund terrorist causes. X-Factor has been called in to establish the identities of as many of the mutants as possible, determine their powers and their methods, and if possible, discover their motives. A group of three mutants were uncovered, but allowed to escape without apprehension due to the CIA and casino's request for discretion. Information on their methods were turned over to the CIA for further tracking. Events *August 12 - Initial email and CIA info dump. *August 13-14 - Travel *August 15 - Arrival and meeting with Rossi. Possible spotting of Daniel on casino floor. *August 16 - Contact with Daniel. Break in of Fatima's suite. Discovery of flesh masks, literature, and used condoms. Yuck. *August 17 - Following Daniel and charitable giving deposits discovered. *August 18 - Contact with Marcus and Fatima. Suspect's departure. Gathered intel turned over to the CIA. Important Evidence PATTERN *A dozen casinos, about five of them bolded (those being ones where Daniel himself was spotted) and the rest suspected. *Most of the suspected ones began after Daniel got photographed and he stopped appearing. *The only thread through all of them is that 80% had other large events happening at the same time the casino was hit. Which is one of the ways the CIA determined they're hitting Monaco next. *The group never stays in any one city longer than four days. People DANIEL CHIU *Asian male, recently turned 25 years old (August 6th), oldest of 3 *Hometown: Seattle, Washington *His parents are well-off, but have had to close several buffet locations recently. *Baby face, row of piercings in ears. *Genius-level IQ, and is suspected, though not confirmed to have an eidetic memory. *Student at MIT before dropping out in his third year. His grades were stellar and he showed aptitude in every subject he attempted. He switched majors a few times, but always around mathematics and physics with a focus in probability. *Unregistered, but power suspected to be some sort of probability affect. *Facebook favorites include several types of gambling and he is a fan of a few big-roller poker players. *Warcraft account last logged into two weeks ago from an IP located in the Victoria, British Columbia area. There is a casino nearby, in View Royal that appears to have been a target. *Caught with facial recognition software in the Sands casino in Vegas. *The CIA suspects he might have stepped into a coaching role. It now appears that he has simply been disguised. *Daniel's personal bank account hasn't been touched in six months. He has approximately $40,000 in his account. No activity on the two credit cards in his name either, save for autopayments for his WoW account. :*''Acquainted with Johnson through family business connections. Grigori Johnson owns stock in the Chiu family's restaurant chain.'' :*''Acquainted with Paul from school.'' FATIMA JOHNSON, aka Tall Woman *6’1” with short, dark hair and somewhat exotic features. Also, a tattoo of a dove on her upper right arm. *The CIA expresses disbelief that this could be the same woman. They are arseholes. *Graduate student at Harvard Law, studying to be a human rights lawyer.. * Daughter of the fairly well-known Turkish model, Buraka Saat and business mogul Grigori Johnson. Her parents went through a very messy divorce about five years ago. Issues with asset entanglement as each is worth a considerable amount of money. *Unregistered, but appears to have the power to affect objects at a distance, either via morph or transport. :*''Acquainted with Chiu through family business connections. Grigori Johnson owns stock in the Chiu family's restaurant chain.'' MARCUS PAUL, aka Strange Biological Sample *25 years old *Hometown: Seattle, Washington. Current address: Boston. *He and Daniel Chiu grew up in the same neighborhood and went to the same schools until 9th grade when Daniel was transferred to an academy for the gifted. *Registered – Morphological skin properties. Upon manifestation, he suffered dramatic deformities. Medical records indicate that he lost muscle control and could not even walk or perform basic tasks without rehabilitation and coaching. With some work, he was able to get his major muscle groups to cooperate again, but still had issues with fine motor control and facial muscles. They also indicate that his skin had some morphological qualities and he was able to detach and regenerate a certain amount of biological matter. These records are five years old. *Studied engineering at Boston University, but dropped out after a year after problems stemming from his appearance. :*''Acquainted with Chiu from school.'' Locations Monte Carlo Casino Links *August 12 - Initial email and CIA info dump. *August 16 - summary email to OH *August 18 - summary email to OH *August 19 - wrap up email to OH Category:2010 Missions